What Do You Say?
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: Chelsea has left home to escape horrible parents and an abusive boyfriend. Vaughn is a cowboy who stays away from most but shows unnatural pity for her. But, when Chelsea's past comes back to haunt her, will Vaughn take the necessary steps to save her?
1. A New Life

**What Do You Say?**

****Chapter 1

Chelsea P.O.V.

I saw the island come into to view. Thank god. Finally a life of my own. Finally

My best friend, Julia, is the one who told me about this place. She said they were looking for a farmer. I thought I might be able to give it a go. Anything to escape that hell-hole that I had to call home.

"5 minutes till depature!" Almost there. Almost free of...them...

_"Chelsea, what are you talkig about. You're not leaving home till you're 18!" Dad slured out, a bottle of beer clenched in his fist._

_"What are you on about? I'm 20, for crying out loud!" I screamed back at him. I probably woke up the whole nieghbourhood but I didn't care. It wouldn't be the first time anyway._

_"Oh really..."_

_"Yeah, really! You think your being a great parent but you can't even remeber my birthday!"_

_"Look, sweetie, your father is only protecting you. We don't want you dying out there." Mam chiped in from the corner of the room. I couldn't see her but I bet she looked the same. Bloodshot eyes and pale skin._

_"Oh yeah, the same way you didn't want me to die when you kicked me out on the street for a week cause I called you a fecking bitch. I was only telling the truth!"_

_Dad tried to look concerned but failed epically._

_"Fine but what do you say to this. You stay for two more years and then you can go."_

_"What! Hell no! I'm sick of this! You only want me to stay so I can clean you up after you pass out from overdose of drinks and drugs! I'd rather die on that island than live here with two fucking asses of parents!"_

_Dad looked furious. He dropped the beer bottle and lifted his hand._

I shuddered.

Don't think about that now, Chelsea. Don't think about it...

"We have arrived at Sunny Islands."

Finally! I literaly jumped the boat with my luggage. I was here! At last!

"Chelsea!"

I spun around just in time to see Julia fling herself on top me.

"Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea!" Julia jumped up and down while crushing me in a bear hug.

"Julia.. c-can't... b-br-breathe..."

"Oops!" Julia exclaimed, dropping me immdeately. I gasped for breath.

"Sorry! But it's been so long!"

She was right. I hadn't seen her since my sister passed away when I was 10. We had kept in touch through phone calls and letters but I hadn't seen her in 10 years.

She had grown up alot. Her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail with strands coming around her face. She was wearing the shortest shorts I had ever seen and a sky blue wrap that tied just below her bust. Yep, she had grown up alot.

"Welcome to Sunny Islands! You'll love it here! Everyone's super nice! Well except..."

"Except who?"

"No one! Don't matter anyway. I'm working on it..."

I looked at her, confused.

"Come on lets go over to my house.. You can stay there until you house is built!"

"Mirabelle won't mind?" I asked, not wanting to barge in to someone elses house.

"Not at all! She's wanted to see for forever! You can sleep in my room!"

"I thought you had a spare room?"

"It's been... um... taken over..."

"Um...okay?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Now... um... try to keep it down, okay?" Julia suddenly said, as we walked up to the door to their house.

"Um...okay?" I said again. She was really beginning to confuse me.

"Mam, we're home!" Julia shouted. I thought she said to be quiet?

I waited for Mirabelle to show up. She came out he back room door.

"Chelsea! So good to see you again!" Mirabelle came over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Mirabelle. Good to see you to!"

"Keep it down out there, please! Some people are trying to work!" a gruff voice came from out back. Julia winced.

"Vaughn, come out here and introduce yourself to Chelsea! She will be staying here for a while!" Mirabelle called in a sing-song voice.

I heard a sigh and then out came the most beautiful human I had ever seen. This guy really took tall, dark stranger to the next level.

"Vaughn, this is Chelesea. Chelsea, Vaughn."


	2. The Colour Red

**Authors note : Just want to say thanks to all those who added this story to their story alert! Thanks so much! * gives you cookies *. Now onto the story!**

Chapter 2

Vaughn's P.O.V.

"Vaughn, this is Chelsea. Chelsea, Vaughn."

I glared down at the small figure. She was wearing a red bandana around her brown hair and her blue eyes looked fearfully up into my purple ones. I was probably scaring the shit out of her but I didn't care. If she thought she could just come in here and demand I be friends with her like the rest of this island, she had another thing coming.

"Vaughn, cop on glaring at her! You'll give her nightmares!" Julia giggled from behind.

"No, it's okay. I told you that I didn't want to barge in on anyone, Julia!" Chelsea suddenly said. Her voice wasn't as quiet as I thought it would be. It wasn't as loud as Julia's, thank the goddess.

"Ah sure, he doesn't mind." Julia decided it would be wise to say.

" 'He' can talk for himself, Julia." I snapped at her. I hate people acting as though I'm an inamimate object.

"Oh! He talks!" Julia put her hand to her forehead in fake shock.

"Now, now you two. Don't start." Mirabelle cut in.

I sighed and shook my head at my cousins stupidity.

"Anyway, Vaughn," Mirabelle continued. "Chelsea has to stay here for a few days until her house is built."

"Wha-?B-but-"

"No buts, Vaughn!"

Great. One Julia is bad enough. I'll never get any work done with two girls around.

"Hey, Vaughn!" Julia piped in... again.

"What?"

"Since your not busy, you should show Chelsea around the island!"

"What?! I-I am busy..."

"Yeah and I'm the Harvest Goddess! Go on! Unless your to chicken to be with a girl on your own..."

"Wha..!?"

I could feel my cheeks burning. I turned to see Chelsea in a similar state.

"Ha ha! Vaughnie's scared! Vaughnie's scared!"

"Shut up! Fine! I don't want to though!" I added the last part to save some of my image. I don't think it worked...

"Come on..." I muttered to Chelsea, walking briskly out of the shop. Chelsea had to jog to keep up with me.

"Have fun you two!" Julia giggled out after us. That bitch. I had to think up of a prank to play on her later.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Outside of the diner Chelsea, who had been silent for most of the tour, finally regained her composure

"I'm really sorry, by the way."

I looked at her confused.

"What? For what?"

"For barging into the house like that. I knew I was going to make someone uncomfortable."

"Oh..." How was I going to explain to her I'm always like that.

The silence that came afterwards annoyed me for some reason.

"Where ya from?" I suddenly said surprising her and myself. I usually don't care about that kinda shit.

"Oh, um.. the city..."

"Why d'ya move?" Why am I asking her this?

"I..um..uh..I d-don't really.. I-I m-mean...um"

"Oh. Sorry for prying."

"No need to apologize. I just haven't even told Julia yet..."

"Hi Vaughnie!" Oh goddess no. I really don't need this now...

I turned to see Lanna running up to us.

"Don't call me that" I snapped at her.

"Heehee! Is this your new girlfriend?"

"Wha-what!?" I could feel my cheeks burning. I'd hate to see just how red I was.

"Heehee! Just teasing! Your so cute when you blush!"

"Ggaahh" I hate this woman. How does Denny like her?

"Anyhoo, I'm Lanna! Nice to meet you!" Lanna said turning her attention to Chelsea.

"Hi Lanna. I'm Chelsea!"

"Cool name! I think you and I will be great friends!"

"I hope so too!"

I don't. I don't need another girl around while she staying at the house.

"All I can say to you, Chelsea, is that you must be pretty special to be able to make Vaughnie blush like that! Heehee!"

Another shade of red was added to my cheeks. I grabbed Chelsea's wrist.

"Lovely seeing you Lanna. Bye."I said walking in the opposite direction to Lanna, pulling Chelsea behind me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

We approached the old, abandoned farm.

"Whew. I think we're safe..." I gasped.

"Um...Vaughn..?" I heard Chelsea whisper.

"What?"

"You can let go of my hand now..."

I looked down and realised I wasn't holding her wrist anymore. My hand had slipped down and was holding her small one. I felt my cheeks burning... again.

"O-oh. S-sorry..."

"Tis fine." Chelsea said, her cheeks red too.

I slid down underneath a tree and pulled my hat over my head, panting for air from that run from Lanna.

Chelsea started looking around. "Is this the farm?"

I nodded, looking at the dump.

"It has great potential." She said out of the blue.

"Why do you care?"

She blushed. "I'm the new farmer."

"You?!" She looked hurt. Guess that came out a little harsher than I meant.

"I know I'm not perfect but it was the only job that I could find that would get me awa-."

She stopped in the middle of her sentence. "I didn't mean to say that much... I never give away secrets... What's wrong with me!" She started talking to herself.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat to make sure she realised I was still there.

"Oh! S-sorry Vaughn. I'm just not really used to having people to talk to...Oops."

I looked at her confused.

"If you need to talk to anyone, you can come to me" What?! What did I just say to her?! I don't talk to people, forget listen to them!

She smiled softly. "Thanks, Vaughn... That means a lot..."

I couldn't help staring at her smile. It was the first time I had seen it. I pulled my hat down to hide my blush.

"W-we should head back. Dinner should be ready."

She smiled again. "Okay!"

**Well? Is it to long? I had so much fun with this chapter! Anyways, I'll probably update this tomorrow as well. Please review! :)**


	3. A Horrible Twist

**Authors Note : Wattup! Thanks again to all those who reviewed and added this story to their story alert! You don't know how happy it makes me!**

**Nessiel : I know! I love him too!**

**Now, the story!**

Chapter 3

Chelsea's P.O.V.

When we arrived at the house, I saw that Mirabelle and Julia had extended the table and added a lot more chairs.

"What happened? Who died?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh, welcome back guys! Taro and his family are coming over for dinner. We already have every thing set up so you can just sit down and wait for dinner." Mirabelle called from the kitchen.

Vaughn walked over to the living room and flopped down on the sofa. He took of his hat and scratched his head before replacing it. I couldn't help but stare at his shiny, silver hair. He caught me staring.

"What?" he asked in an irritated tone. If there was one thing I learned from my tour it was that he got annoyed easily... and he could make me blurt out what was on my mind.

"N-nothing" I said, blushing.

"Oh, you're back!" I heard Julia's pirky voice from behind me. I could swear Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Enjoy your walk together?" Julia inquired with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Vaughn and I blushed. I remembered when he held my hand.

Vaughn quickly came up with a comeback. "That little nerd of yours coming over, Julia? That why you're dressed like that?" He smirked. I didn't know who they were talking about.

"Elliot is not a nerd. A-and he's not m-mine." It was Julia's turn to blush.

"Oh yeah, usually a wimpy kid with glasses falls under the definition of 'nerd'." I could tell Vaughn was enjoying this.

"And this is coming from an anti-social cowboy!"

"At least I'm not some kind of stripper who has a thing for a pink-haired freak!"

"Why, you little..!" Julia flung herself on top of Vaughn, pinning him to he ground.

"Take it back! TAKE IT BACK!" Julia screamed at him while wrestling with him on the floor.

"What? I was only telling the truth!" I cringed at those words. I said that to Mam the day...

"Alright! You asked for it!" Julia pulled her fist back. That was far enough.

"JULIA!" I screamed. Julia turned to face me.

"Cop on! Just get of him!" I lightly pushed Julia off Vaughn.

"WHAT is going on in here!" Mirabelle came running in only to see us all in a ball on the rug, with Julia trying to punch Vaughn, Vaughn screaming at Julia and me trying to separarte them. We looked like five year olds.

"Vaughn! Julia! Come on!" Mirabelle yelled. She dragged Julia of my back while I attempted to hold Vaughn back. I don't think I was doing a great job. He was a lot taller and stronger than me.

"Okay! Stop!" Mirabelle was red with anger. "Julia, you're a mess! Go upsairs and fix yourself up. Vaughn! You're 24 for gods sake! Just take Chelsea's stuff upstairs to Julia's room. Then take a shower and change into something nice..." Mirabelle had her hand on her face in what was either shame or frustration.

Vaughn just said nothing, grabbed my suitcase and brought it upstairs. He just dropped outside of Julia's room then went to walk off.

"Please apologize to her." I said as he started to walk off.

"What?" He had a mixture of confusion and anger on his face.

"Please?" I was practically begging.

"Why? She started it!" He was about to head off when I stopped him again.

"For me? I've lived to long with fighting. I-I just..." I stopped for a moment before continuing. "I just want a place where I won't have to be in an awkward situation all the time. Where everyone is friends or at least friendly enough with everyone. W-where..." I realised I was crying.

I looked at Vaughn. He still looked confused but his facial features had soften a bit. I bet he thought I was just putting on. I wasn't though. That is what every day has been like for me since my sister died...

"S-sorry for crying all of a sudden..." I said. "I-I just-"

I was cut off because Vaughn had pulled me into a hug. I gasped slightly but just left it and sobbed into his chest. He smelt like porridge and grass. It was nice and refreshing.

When he let go his face was flush. "F-fine. I'll go apologize..."

I managed a small smile and opened Julia's door. She was sitting at her dresser curling her hair.

"J-Julia?" I said in a small voice.

She turned to see me and smiled.

"Um... V-Vaughn has something he wants to say..."

Vaughn stept into her room.

A small scowl appeared on Julia's face.

"What?" She spat out.

"I...um...I wanted to say t-that...um...I-I'm s-sorry for being mean to y-you. I-I didn't mean it."

Julia looked shocked.

"Wow, Vaughn. I'm sorry too. I know you don't like being teased."

"I-it's ok..."

Julia suddenly burst out laughing.

"What did you do to him, Chelsea?"

I blushed a little.

"Well come on. Lets get you dressed up for dinner! Oh but you have to leave, Vaughn!"

Vaughn blushed. "I wasn't planning on staying anyway."

He brought my suitcase in and then left.

"Okay! I just have to go wash my face. I'll be back one minute." Julia than scampered off into the bathroom.

I plopped my suitcase up onto the bed and unzipped it. I hadn't packed a whole lot, well I never had a whole lot to begin with.

I took my mobile phone out and saw I had 1 new message. I opened it up.

_You're doomed. I know where you are. Thought you could escape? I'll drag you back if it's the last thing I do._

_Dereck_

Oh no...

**Oooohhh cliffhanger. Do you think I'm moving to fast with Vaughn and Chelsea? Is Vaughn a little OOC? Tell me by reviewing. See ya next time! :)**


	4. A Friend in Need

**Author's Note : First let me apoligize for the crappy chapter yesterday. Honestly I don't know what was going through my head when I wrote it. Also, I know Vaughn is a little OOC but I will try to explain why in this chapter. I was reading a story by HarvestMoonLuv ( If you haven't checked her out go and do it know! ) and I realised I never put a disclaimer! *Gasp!* So here we go...**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did, because I would be so rich, I would make a robot Vaughn and Skye.**

Chapter 4

Vaughn's P.O.V.

Dinner was okay. One annoying aspect was Julia and Elliot just stared at each other for the whole meal.

I can add another girl to the 'who-might-visit-while-Chelsea-is-staying-here' list. She hit off quite well with Natalie. Yay. Julia, Chelsea, Lanna and Natalie... *Shudder*.

Speaking of Chelsea she looked kinda off through the whole meal. Sure she was enjoing herself, but when it was silent she stared off into space and generally looked disturbed.

I actually don't know why I was so worried. I mean, I don't really care for most people other than myself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After dinner I went up to my room. I just lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. No one would miss me down stairs anyway. Taro had gone home cause he's an old man. Felicia was gossiping to Mirabelle. Julia and Elliot were staring at each other and Chelsea and Natalie were talking away. Eh. I was used to it.

After about 20 minutes I heard a small knock on my door. Everyone was probably going home and Mirabelle wanted me to come down and say goodbye.

So I was surprised when Chelsea popped her head around the door. I was also slightly embarrased because I was only wearing tracksuit bottoms with no shirt on...

Chelsea went red before asking "Is this a bad time?"

"No. Just tell Mirabelle I'm not coming down" I answered, knowing she was up here on behalf of Mirabelle.

Chelsea looked confused and than realised what I was on about.

"Oh! Oh, no, everyone is still downstairs! I came because I wanted to talk to you about something."

I was confused for a moment. Why would she want to talk to me? Then I remembered that stupid promise that I unintentionally made.

"It's okay if you don't want to..." Chelsea said, still pretty red.

I was about to tell her to buzz off but for some reason, I wanted to talk to her. It was like I could reason with her. If I told her my troubled past, she wouldn't just nod and say 'I understand' when she didn't. Maybe that's why I was being so nice to her.

"Nah, you're fine. Come in." I said.

She came in and gingerly sat down on the bed.

"Um... Ok, so the reason I moved here was because..."

She told me why she moved. I swear, I was so angry afterwards. And I don't know why. I had only met her 6 hours ago!

Her parents were complete assholes. They were on drugs, drank all the time and didn't pay any attention to Chelsea at all. Then they expected her to clean them up and swore at her non-stop. When she swore back they kicked her out of the apartment for a week to try to 'teach her a lesson.' When she go back, the house would smell of wine and vomit.

That wasn't all though. Her 'boyfriend' was an abusive fuckhead. Whenever she got kicked out of her own house, she would seek refuge at his. However he would be no better than her parents. He would come home drunk then slap the hell out of her. He even stabbed her once. He also swore at her. She never swore back though. She had no other friends or relatives. She couldn't go to secondary/high school. Her life was a living hell.

She never did anything though. She couldn't break up with her 'boyfriend'. She knew he had a gun somewhere in his house and wouldn't be afraid to use it.

After she finished telling me all of this her eyes were red from crying.

"S-sorry..." she said sniffing.

"Don't apoligize. You have every right to cry." I said wiping her eyes.

"Sniff... A-anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because..." She stopped to wipe her nose. "Before dinner, I-I got a t-text..."

She pulled out her mobile phone. It looked like it cost a fiver.

"I-it's from Dereck... My b-boyfriend..."

She showed me.

_You're doomed. I know where you are. You thought you could escape? I'll drag you back if it's the last thing I do._

_Dereck_

My face wen red with rage. This asshole thought he could make Chelsea's life shit, then, when she gets away, he could drag her back? Hell no!

"That motherfucker! No way is he going anywhere near you, Chelsea! I'll fucking kill him if he even looks at you!"

Chelsea looked shocked at my sudden outburst. She managed a small smile.

"T-thanks, Vaughn... That means a lot..."

She then flung herself into my arms and hugged me. I was so confused but I hugged her back. She had a nice smell. She smelt like coffee and perfume. I just sat there and stroked her hair while breathing in her smell. Chelsea sobbed silently into my chest.

We sat there for a few minutes. Just in that position. I didn't want it to end. But it had to. Chelsea finally let go.

"I-I have to go... I want to say goodbye to Natalie before she leaves."

I nodded.

Chelsea was about to leave when the devil, herself, showed up.

"Vaughn, Mam wants you to come down to..."

She then saw Chelsea. Shit. Well, there goes my social life... I don't have one?... Fine! There goes my life with Julia. I'll never hear the end of this.

"Ooohhh... Did I interupt something?" Julia had a mischievous look on her face.

Chelsea went red before answering. "No. I was just leaving." She pushed past Julia.

Julia turned to look at me. I just shrugged and got under the covers of the bed.

Julia sighed. "Fine, I'll tell Mam you've gone to bed. You'll never hear the end of this though!" She winked at me before leaving. Already knew that, Julia. Already knew that.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Next morning, I went downstairs to find Chelsea in high spirits, prancing around, making breakfast.

"Oh, mornin' Vaughn!" She skipped over to the table and pointed at the porridge and coffee layed on the table.

I was a little surprised at her knowing my favourite food.

"H-how did you know I liked porridge?" I asked blushing.

"O-oh..." She went red. "U-um... You and your room smelt like porridge so I just assumed..."

"T-thanks..."

I sat down and began eating. It was delicious.

"Hey, Vaughn?" Chelsea suddenly said.

"Yeah?" I spluttered out. My mouth was full with porridge. Chelsea giggled as I drank the coffee to try wash the porridge out of my throat.

"Mirabelle told me some great news."

"What?"

"My house will be ready by this afternoon! I can start the farm!" She jumped up and down around the kitchen, giggling and doing a little victory dance.

**And there we go! Oh god this took me ages. My little brother and sister kept distracting me. Chelsea and Vaughn have become pretty all-right friends now so... Yeah! Hope this makes up for the chapter yesterday! Please review :)**


	5. The Hat

**Authors Note : Oooohhhh god. I apoligize for how OOC Vaughn has been. I'm thinking of writing an other story with a IN character Vaughn. Once again, sorry. If you haven't noticed in each chapter it's only one persons POV. Well I'm going to be switching POVs in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 5

One season later...

Chelsea's P.O.V.

My alarm went off. I yawned and looked at the clock. 6:00 a.m.. I'd have to get up or Taro would have my head hanging from his porch.

I got up and got dressed. I put on some old jeans, a yellow shirt, an orange jacket and my signature red bandana.

I tended all of my crops and fed my chickens, Chive and Cho. I loved my farm. It meant everything to me. I loved living on this island. Everything about it was perfect.

I had made friends with everyone but my 4 best friends were Julia, Lanna, Natalie and Vaughn. I know he didn't want to admit it but I felt we were closer then just 'acquaintances'. I always went to him first if I had a problem. But don't get me wrong, that's all we were. I still had a small crush on him but that's all.

I had recieved a few more threating texts but when I did I went and told Vaughn. He would have a small outburst and swear at Dereck and then give me a hug. After he would always turn the colour of a tomato and mumble something about having to be somewhere. I would watch him go and then burst into laughter at his red face.

A couple more people had moved here as well. One was Mark, who I'm positive Natalie liked but she would never say anything.

I looked around at my ranch. I really wished I had some cattle. I counted my money and smiled to myself. And then I raced down to Gannon's.

As I was passing Julia's house, Julia came out. She squealed when she saw me.

"Hey Chelsea!" She said running over to me.

"Hi Julia!" I said back, smiling. She was the reason I was here and I was ever so grateful to her.

"So I was just talking to Lanna and Natalie and we deceided that we would have a sleepover tonight! Please come!" Julia jumped up and down as she told me this.

I smiled. "I would love to! Where is it?"

"Over at my place! Come at around 8 and bring your jim-jams!"

She then bounced off back to the shop.

I then realised something. If it was at Julia's house then that would mean... Oh crap...

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I was sitting down in the kitchen, with my boots on the table, drinking a bottle of milk Chelsea had given me yesterday. Julia then burst in through the door.

"Hey, Vaughn guess what!... Get your feet of the table!"

I sighed and removed them.

"Thank you! Anyway, guess what!"

I pretended to think. "Hmmm, let me see... You deceided to stop eating a bag of sugar everyday for breakfast?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Nope! I have invited eveyone over for a sleepover!"

"And I should be concerned about this...Why?"

Julia gave me a mischevous smirk and I immediately regreted asking that question.

"Because I have invited your favourite person to ever set foot on this island... Chelsea!"

I felt my face going red. Julia would host these sleepovers every so often to try and get Chelsea and I together. She had been doing ever since Chelsea moved into her own house.

"Julia, how many times is it going to take to gat it through your thick skull? I don't like Chelsea!" I yelled at her. The worst part was I couldn't tease her about Elliot. Not since he asked her out 2 weeks ago.

"Heehee! You shouldn't lie Vaughn. It's not healthy!"

"I DON'T LIKE CHELSEA!" I roared at her. Note to those reading this: Never make me angry. It's not a good idea.

"Deniiaall!"

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Umm, excuse me?"

I spun around to see Chelsea, quite red. I felt my face heat up. Please tell me she didn't hear any of that.

"Heehee! I'm out the back if ya need me!" Julia skipped outside. That fucking bitch! I was about to go put after her when Chelsea spoke up.

"Um... Vaughn?"

I pulled my hat all the way down so she couldn't see how red I was.

She coughed and then smiled... well more like grinned.

"I just ordered an animal barn from Gannon and I wanted some animals!"

I nodded still blushing like mad.

"Hey, why do you always wear that hat?"

I looked up a her statment. I don't know why I always wear my hat. I guess it was the only good thing that remained from my childhood...

I just shrugged.

"You know you shouldn't wear it all the time. It hides your hair, eyes and smile!"

"M-my smile?"

She nodded.

"Whenever you smile you pull your hat down."

"S-so, I don't need to smile to my job..."

"I know but I'd like to see you smile!"

W-what? Did she just say she wanted to see me smile? I pulled my hat down to hide my cheeks.

"See! There you go again!"

She tried to grab my hat but Chelsea is only 5 feet. I'm 6"1 and still growing. I smirked at her attempt to grab my hat. She then gave a massive jump an grabbed it, whipping it off my head.

"H-hey!"

She laughed and ran out of the shop. I chased after her.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I ran down to beach clutching Vaughn's hat. I turned around to see him running after me. Crap! He was faster then I thought.

I was beginning to run out of breath. I slowed down, thinking he should be far enough behind me.

I was then tackled to the ground. I turned to see Vaughn on top of me.

I started to laugh. It was so funny that he was that obsessed with his hat. He looked at me confused and then began to chuckle along with me. I began to laugh even hard after that... Then I noticed how close his face was to mine.

I stared right into his eyes. They were a lovely shade of purple. I had never seen what colour they were. He always covered them with his hat. I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled of porridge and grass. Our noses were almost touching...

Vaughn suddenly regained possesion of his body. He sat up and snatched his hat out of my hands and then walked away. I just stayed there, staring at his back, unable to believe what just happended.

**There you go! Once again I apoligize how OOC Vaughn was. Please R&R! :)**


	6. A Little Closer

**Authors Note : I'm kinda annoyed right now. I had this chapter typed out and was going to upload it yesterday as a bonus thing cause I have no life. And then it went and erased itself. I screamed... Really loud. But I'm typing it out again so you better be grateful!... Jokes!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters... And I never will... Ssssiiiigggghhhh...**

Chapter 6

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I practically ran all the way home. What the frick was that? Why did I tackle her? I knew I'd end up on top of her! So why'd I do it? I don't know...

When I got home I saw Julia had set up sleeping bags, popcorn and she was in her pyjamas.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, hey Vaughn! I'm having a sleepover remember? They're coming over at 8!"

Fuck. Running away from Chelsea on the beach did shit. She would be here in a fecking half hour! I guess I was running off to the comforts of my room...

"Oh, Vaughn, you ain't going nowhere!"

I was heading up the stairs when Julia called out to me. I turned and didn't like the look in her eyes.

"I want you down here too!"

What? No fucking way was I facing Chelsea after what had happened on the beach!

"No way! I know what your doing and I ain't coming down from my room!"

"B-but I got a scary movie and... I'll be scared!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well done, Captain Obvious. That's the whole point of a scary movie."

"Yeah but your girl'll be scared too!"

I went red at the mention of Chelsea. "I already said no, Julia!"

She pouted. "Fine, if you come down and participate in tonight's events, I won't tease you for a whole season!"

Hmmm... I thought about her offer. I could stay down here, face an embarrasing night with Chelsea, then not have Julia tease me for a whole season, which would probably avoid anymore embarrasing moments... Or I could avoid Chelsea for tonight, then have Julia tease me which would probably let me get to know my room alot more then I already do... I like opition 1.

"Fine... But you have to promise!"

"Mhm, pinkie promise!" She held out her baby finger.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness but then locked my baby finger with hers.

"Yay!" She did a little victory dance around the room.

I sighed and went into the kitchen to get some milk.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Yay! They're here!" Julia squealed and went to answer the door.

Yay. Let the torture begin.

"Vaughn, we're watching the movie first so we don't get nightmares..."

Remind me how old Julia is again.

I went into the living room.

"Hey, Vaughnie!" Lanna giggled.

"Yo, Vaughn" Natalie siad. She looked bored.

Chelsea just smiled and gestured to the seat beside her. So I sat beside her. I tried to look as bored and unemotional as possible to avoid my embarrasment. Julia, Lanna and Natalie sat infront of us on the floor. I had a feeling they were all behind this sleepover. Oh well, at least we had the popcorn to ourselves.

Before the film started, Chelsea whispered to me. "I'm sorry for stealing your hat earlier, Vaughn."

I blushed, remembering what had happened on the beach. Hopefully it was dark enough so nobody could see.

"D-don't be. I'm sorry for tackling you."

She nodded and the film started.

It was about some kid who went around killing people. Every time someone died, Julia and Lanna would scream and hug each other. Typical blondes. Natalie just stared at the screen and didn't so much as flinch. Chelsea would flinch, wince and cover her eyes.

In the last ten minutes there was alot of blood. Julia and Lanna were almost in tears and were just huddled into little balls, rocking back and forth. Natalie was still staring at the screen.

The weird pyscho kid had taking out a chainsaw. Chelsea saw the chainsaw and yelped. She then buried her head into my arm. I almost chocked on my popcorn. I looked down at her and saw she was muttering something to herself. I didn't exactly know what do so I just patted her back.

The film ended and Chelsea was still muttering under her breath and cuddling into my arm.

"Um... Chelsea? The film's over..."

She peered up and saw the black screen. She pushed herself up and apoligzed to me.

"Okay! Now the film's over who wants to do kareoke?" Julia asked.

Everyone but Chelsea and I nodded vigourously.

"Count me out of this one, Julia." I said. I am NOT singing.

"Umm... uh... ummm..." Chelsea didn't know what to say.

Julia wasn't listening though and had already turned on the Xbox. (**It's a very high-tech island, ok?**)

"I bags first!" Lanna squealed. Of course she'd want to go first...

Lanna sang _Bad Boy _by Cascada. She looked delighted with the score she got. "Who wants to go next?" She asked beaming.

Julia raised her hand, waving it like a mad man.

"Here ya go, Julia!" Lanna handed the microphone to Julia.

Julia sang _Crush - Glee Cast Version. _She, also, was delighted by the score she got. "Here you go, Natalie!"

Natalie took the microphone and sang _Rolling in the Deep _by Adele.

"Okay, Chelsea it's your turn!" Julia said.

"I-I'm not sure, Jules..." She said back.

"Hm? Why not?" Lanna asked confused.

"I-I don't know if I can sing..." Chelsea murmered out turning a little red.

That's right! Chelsea told me she used to sing all the time but her parents told her to stop because she sounded like a crow. Chelsea never regained her courage to after that.

"Aaaww, Chels, don't say that! I'm completly tone-deaf and I still went." Natalie said.

Chelsea sniffed. "Thanks, Nat, but I still don't know..."

"Hey, Chelsea we're your friends. If you don't want to, you don't have to. If you do and your crap, we will still applaud you for your courage." Lanna said, patting Chelsea on her back.

"Yeah, we won't laugh... Well, I can't promise about Vaughn though..." Julia said, eying me.

"Hey!" I glared at her.

Chelsea giggled.

"Thanks... I've never had a place were everyone encouraged me before..." She sniffed a few times. "Hand me the mic, Lanna."

Everyone smiled and Lanna handed Chelsea the microphone.

Chelsea smiled and started to sing.

_"I'm going through the same day,_

_Same place,_

_Same way I always do._

_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye,_

_And it hit me like a ton of bricks,_

_I can't lie._

_Oh, you got to me."_

She sang away and eventually got confident enough to do a little dance.

She was really good at singing too. Her voice could go low but it could go high as well. It would waver on long notes. She sounded like an angel and nothing like a crow.

She finished and turned to look at us. Julia, Lanna and Natalie burst into applause. I smiled a small smile and nodded. Chelsea broke into a gigantic grin.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was 12:30 now and almost everyone had fallen asleep. Chelsea and I were the only ones left awake.

"You were really good at the signing, Chelsea." I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

She smiled softly. "Thanks, Vaughn."

Silence fell over us again. This was kinda akaward...

Chelsea suddenly started shivering.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah. I just forgot to bring a sleeping bag and Julia has no more spare ones."

"O-oh..."

She started to rub her eyes and then she yawned.

"Vaughn?"

"What?"

"Can I cuddle into you?"

"W-what?" I felt my cheeks burning.

"I'm just so cold and tired..."

It was probably the tiredness... Yeah, that had to be it...

Before I could say anything Chelsea came over and put her head on my shoulder. She then curled up and hugged me. "*Yawn*. You're so warm... Good night..."

Then, without me telling it to, my arm wrapped around her small body and pulled her closer to me. A small smile appeared on her mouth. I rested my head on hers and fell asleep...

**Yay! Finished! By the way, can anybody guess what song Chelsea sang? First person to get it right will get a cookie! I'll tell ye tomorrow! Peace!**


	7. Sabrina

**Authors Note : Really guys? Do I really have that bad taste in music? Nah just kidding, already knew I did! Anyway the song was _Hurry Up and Save Me _by Tiffany Giardina. It's my favourite song at the moment. It reminds me of Vaughn! Maybe that's why I like it... Anyway here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's so short**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Harvest Moon but it's my dream to!**

Chapter 7

Vaughn's P.O.V.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww!" Julia screamed, waking me up and giving me a heart attack.

"What the fuck, Julia?" I'm always at my worst in the morning.

"You and Chelsea are sooooo cute together!"

It took a minute to process what she said and why. I looked beside me and saw my arm around a small figure who was smiling and asleep. She was cuddled up next to me and sighing softly. Her chesnut hair was messy and bedraggled. Her head was leaning against my chest. She looked so peaceful. Chelsea...

Julia giggled when she saw how red I was. I wish Chelsea was wearing her bandana cause I'd probably blend right in. I scolded myself for not waking up earlier.

"Hmm..? Why are you squealing Julia..?" Chelsea stirred a little before realising where she was lying and who she was snuggling up to. Her face turned the colour of a beetroot.

"Oh my god! Vaughn! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, covering her mouth. "I'm so, so sorry!" She pushed herself off my chest. I felt kinda sad when she got up... Wait, what?!

She jumped off the sofa and tripped over Lanna and landed on Natalie.

"Ah! What the frick? Who's attacking me?" Natalie screamed, waving her hands around.

"Nat! It's just me!" Chelsea got of Natalie. She was growing redder by the minute. To be honest, I found the whole scene very funny.

"Oh, hey Chelsea. Well, that's one way to wake someone up." Natalie woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Umm... I have to go back to the ranch. I asked Gannon to bulid me an animal barn so... I'll call over later to order a few animals! See ya!" Chelsea ran out the door, so red a tomato would be jealous of her colour. Julia giggled. "Okay, see you later!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was 12:30 and everyone had gone home. Chelsea still hadn't come. Every time I heard the door open I'd spin around to see who it was. Then I'd glare and scowl at the person who wasn't Chelsea. Elliot had come in twice already. Sheesh. I didn't really want to see that kids face anymore then I already needed to. Julia found my routine rather hilarious.

"God Vaughn! When are you going to ask her out already?"

"W-what? I don't know what you're on about.."

"Oh please! Everyone but Chelsea knows your head over heels in love with her!"

"A-am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Will you stop bickering! I can't count with all that noise... But she's right Vaughn. Your and Chelsea's relationship is the height of gossip lately. Infact, it's all me and Felicia talked about talked about yesterday!" Mirabelle was not helping... at all...

"Hey Vaughn?" Julia's started talking again.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Remember that song Chelsea sang yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it?" That was not a question I was expecting.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure that was directed at you. You need to hurry up and save her before someone else takes her..."

I thought about what she said.

"You know there's gonna be a beach party this weekend. You should ask Chelsea to go with ya!"

Hhhmmm...

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I had finished up harvesting my tomatoes. Geez, that took way longer then expected.

I looked at the time. 13:00. I grabbed my rucksack and put some eggs and a bottle of milk in before running to Julia's and Vaughn's house.

I was passing Chen's shop and saw Charlie and Eliza playing together. They're so adorable!

I walked up towards Julia's house and saw Sabrina coming from E. Town. "Hi Sabrina!" I called out waving. She looked up and saw me. She scowled at me and then turned away. Sheesh. What's gotten into her system?

The bell on the door rang as I walked in to the animal shop.

"Hey, Chelsea!" I heard Julia call from the storage room. She came running out.

"Hey, Jules! I came to order my animals. Oh! And here you go!" I pulled the eggs out of my rucksack.

"Oh! Thanks, Chels! You didn't need ta!" She took the eggs and went into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Hey, Julia? I met Sabrina on the way."

Oh? What she say?"

Nothing. I said 'Hi' and she scowled then ran away."

"That's because she has a massive crush on Vaughn. I think she probably sees you as a threat."

"O-oh... Vaughn... does he like her?"

"I don't know. I think-"

"You think what?"

I turned to see Vaughn, leaning against the door frame.

"N-nothing..."

He raised an eyebrow. I don't think he bought it.

"A-anyway, I came to order some animals. And give you this." I got the bottle of milk from my bag.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll show the animals."

He headed towards the back. I waved to Julia and then trotted out after him.

**Yay! Please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks! Peace! :)**


	8. Dereck

**Authors Note : Wow! I woke up this morning at 12:00 and I had 6 emails for this story added to people's favouites, people's story alerts and people reviewing. Yeah snicker all you like but I've never had so many.**

**KeepingMystery : Yeah! Now how are we going to own Harvest Moon to get all the money to build the robots... I want my own cowboy!**

**Micadee123 : Really? Thanks! I was worried cause he took such a liking to Chelsea so quickly but... thanks for the confidence!**

**Make sure to check out my new story 'Truth Serum'!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harvest Moon but I'm hatching a plan to right now! Mwhahahaha!**

Chapter 8

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I followed Vaughn out to the back. I couldn't wait to own a least one cow.

"What are you looking for?" Vaughn brought me to where they keep the cattle.

"Ummm... I think I'd like a cow." I scanned around, looking for a nice cow. My eyes fell on a little calf with a black patch around her eye. I squealed.

"Ooooooohhhh! I want that one!"

Vaughn looked slightly uncertain. "Are you sure? She's kind of sickly and will need alot of attention."

I pouted. "You don't twust me?" He smirked.

"Not if you keep talking like that. When do want her delivered?"

"Sure, come and bring her now. I'd like some company anyway!"

He looked confused. "Company as in me or the cow?"

I laughed "You, silly!"

He blushed "O-oh..."

I laughed again. "You're so cute when you blush!" That made him go even redder.

"S-shut up."

Vaughn got a rope and tied it around the cow. He walked over to the gate and opened it while leading the cow behind him. I ran after him.

"So, how's life?" I asked. I'm not a lover of silence.

"It's... ok, I guess..." I laughed at his uncertainty.

"Why do you always laugh?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"I dunno. I like smiling. Kinda like the way you like scowling." He scowled playfully, as if proving my point. I giggled. "See?"

We talked all the way back. Well I talked. He more listened. We walked into the ranch. Someone was there. I dropped what I was carrying and stared at him.

He had green eyes that glowed in the dark. His brown hair was tousled and curly. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale. Dereck.

"Chelsea? Are you okay." Vaughn followed my gaze. He couldn't see him. "Chelsea! Chelsea, there is no one there! Chelsea!" I saw white and had a flashback.

_I was in a dark room. I was surrounded by darkness._

_Someone came in. It was too dark to see who but I saw his eyes. Glowing green eyes._

_He walked over to a light switch. He flicked it on. I gasped._

_There was a girl lying on the floor. She looked about 15. She was only wearing a long t-shirt. Her chesnut hair was a mess. She turned and looked at the man with scared blue eyes. It was me._

_I had been raped when I was 15. By Dereck. I couldn't tell it to anyone. Not even Vaughn. The events had been to scary to repeat. But I was here watching them all over again._

_The man laughed at the younger me. He walked over to her and kicked her._

_"Get up!" he yelled at mini Chelsea. Me #2 stood up. I knew what was going to happen. I tried to cover my eyes but I couldn't move._

_"You know, if I let you go, you'll just run and tell everyone. Won't you!" The younger Chelsea shook her head fiercfully._

_"Ha! You expect me to belive you! You pathetic, little..!" He struck Me #2 on the cheek._

_"You know, nobody cares for you. Nobody ever will. What do you say I put you out of your misery?" He took out a gun. I knew what was going to happen._

_"Stop!" I screamed. Me #2 didn't hear anything but Dereck whipped around. His eyes landed on me and he smiled._

_"Who have we got here?" He walked over and stroked my cheek. I wanted to hit him but I could't move. He held the gun to my head._

_"What do YOU say to dieing?"_

Vaughn's P.O.V.

"Chelsea! Chelsea!"

Chelsea was on the ground, covering her ears and screaming.

"Chelsea!"

"Make him stop! Stop him! Make him stop! MAKE HIM STOP!"

"Chelsea! Chelsea, come on!" I picked her up and held her close. She was cold. She didn't pay any attention to me. She just kept screaming.

"Chelsea! Chelsea! CHELSEA!"

Julia must of heard me screaming. She came running up towards me. Chelsea screamed even louder.

"He's going to kill me! Please stop him! STOP HIM!"

Julia ran of to get Mirabelle.

"Chelsea! Come on! Pull through this! Chelsea! CHELSEA!"

Chelsea let out a bloodcurling scream and fainted. I checked her breathing and pulse.

There was nothing.

**Uh oh...**


	9. Alive

**Author's Note : Hey, everyone! *avoids tomatoes*. I'm sorry to leave you hanging. The story was getting to friendly for my taste! It's short but sweet.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harvest Moon (Why do I have to keep saying this?)**

Chapter 9

Julia's P.O.V** (Gasp!)**

I ran home to get Mam. Natalie saw me running like a madman. She and Lanna ran after me.

"Mam! Quickly! It's Chelsea! She...She!"

Mam ran us with back to the ranch. Then a bloodcurling scream ran through the island.

"Chelsea!" I ran faster then I'd ever ran before. But we were to late...

Vaughn was holding Chelsea's body and shouting her name. "Chelsea? Chelsea! Chelsea! CHELSEA!"

"Vaughn!" Mam ran up to him. He was... crying...

"There's nothing. No pulse. No breathing... She... She's..."

"No! She can't be! She can't be!" Lanna, Natalie and I ran up to Vaughn and Chelsea.

"Chelsea! Chelsea, can you hear me? Come on you're not going to die and leave Vaughn on his own! Come on! You would never do that to him!"

Vaughn would usually protest to what I was saying but he didn't. Tears just ran down his face. I admit, I, his cousin, had never seen him cry before.

"And what about us? Surely your not going to leave your best friends?" Chelsea didn't stur. "Please Chelsea."

Vaughn suddenly spoke. "I know you had a rough life but forget about everything they ever said to you. They said nobody would ever care. But we care. And you can't leave now. Please... We care..." He kept whispering the words 'we care' to Chelsea. I decided to join in.

"We care, Chelsea. I told you about this island because I cared for you. I don't know everything about your past but I know that we all love you..."

We stared at Chelsea in silence. Lanna, Natalie and I got into a group an crie while hugging each other. Vaughn stared at Chelsea. Mam started bawling.

"She was so nice. I loved her like a scond daughter."

Nat spoke up. "She was like a sister. She would always help me when I wasn't feeling great."

Lanna whispered "She was my best friend and sibling. She was so funny and so smart and would always help me."

"Chels, I loved you like a sister would too. All my amazing moments, you were there to. We went everywhere together. And I'm sure everyone can agree you were so special. Gannon, Chen, Felicica, Eliza, Charlie, even Taro, we all knew you were special..." I whispered, still crying. She just couldn't leave. She couldn't!

Vaughn whispered something to Chelsea, almost quiet enough that I couldn't hear it but not quite. "Chels, you were the only person who would willingly talk to me. My only friend... Maybe even more... I-I... I love you Chelsea..." I gasped at his sudden confession. Then I saw something.

Chelsea's small body moved slightly. Not a twitch but her stomach rose. It then fell. Rose, fell. Rose,fell. She was breathing! Vaughn saw to and felt for her pulse. He waited for a minute then picked her up and carried her inside. Before he went through the door he said something to us. "She's alive..."


	10. Mentally Died

**Authors Note : Yay for 2 chapters in one day! This one has alot of drama in it. Well for me it does.**

**Micadee123 : Thanks SO much! I lost alot of confidence in my writing last year. (My english teacher's a b*tch!").**

**Disclaimer : Why? Why don't I own Harvest Moon?**

Chapter 10

Lanna's P.O.V.

After Vaughnie went into Chelsea's house, I sprung into action.

"Natalie! Go tell everyone to get their sorry asses down here now! I'll call a doctor!"

Natalie ran off and I pulled out my iphone.

"Hello? Yes, can I get a doctor here immediately!"

Natalie's P.O.V.

I ran into town. I saw my wuss of a brother fiddling near the shipping bin. Probably talking to himself about waiting for me or doing it himself. Yes, I should be doing it but Chels was in trouble!

"Elliot! Get your lazy arse up to the ranch now before I catch you by the ear and drag you up there!" Elliot nodded his head and ran.

I burst into my house. "Mam! Gramps! We need you up at the ranch now!" I ran back outside.

After all the villagers were rounded up, even Sabrina (though I'm pretty sure it was because I metioned Vaughn's name) and then I ran back up to the ranch.

Denny and Elliot were comforting Lanna and Julia, even though Elliot went unbelievable red when Julia flung herself at him. I walked up to Mark, shyly. Yeah shoot me, I like the guy!

"Hey Mark..."

"Hi Natalie!" I was a little taken back by his enthusiasm. We didn't know what was up with Chelsea and he could answer like that?

He must have seen the look on my face. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up... Guess I shouldn't have said it like that..." I was taken aback by his sweetness.

"No need to apoligize. I'm just worried about Chels..."

"So am I. What happened anyway?"

I couldn't tell him everything cause I didn't know everything. I just told him what had happened when we ran into the ranch after hearing Chelsea scream. When I finished I was crying.

"What if she dies? What if her lungs stop working again? W-what if-" Mark cut me off and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed on his shouder. I saw Julia looking at me. She winked. I gave her the finger. Mark let go and took my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes with his emerald ones.

"Natalie, nothing is going to happen to Chelsea. She is too strong to go now. She wouldn't leave you, Julia, Lanna or anyone. She especially is not going to leave Vaughn without actually hearing his confession." I snickered remembering the look of shock on Julia's face when he whispered to Chelsea.

I wiped a few stray tears. "Yeah. Your right Mark."

He smiled. "Course I am!" I laughed as he tried to look as impressive as he could.

"Hey, Natalie?" Mark suddenly asked.

"Hm? What?"

Mark leaned in and kissed me. I widened my eyes in shock and then closed them and kissed him back.

Lanna's P.O.V.

I saw Mark and Natalie kissing. I smiled. Almost everyone had paired up. Mark and Natalie, Julia and Elliot and me and Denny. Only Pierre, Sabrina, Chels and Vaughnie. But Vaughnie and Chelsea were made for each. I mean, she was bubbly and he was quiet. He was anti-social and she had befriended everyone on the island. Opposites attract. And she had befriended him. And no one befriends Vaughnie. He always seems happy when Chelsea was around. I didn't need to do much more convincing anyways. He had confessed his feelings for her. True she was out cold but we heard 'em and if doesn't say them to her when she's conscious Julia won't let him live.

I saw a man come into the ranch. He was wearing a white coat and a circular thingy around his head. He was holding a suitcase. He looked slightly shocked by the amount of people outside Chelsea's house. I'm not even sure why I told Nat to bring them down here. Well, whatever. I ran up to the man who was, without a doubt, the doctor.

"Doc! She's in the house!" He saw me and nodded before walking into her house. I went back to Denny who was sitting on a stump in Chelsea's field. I sat on his lap and cuddled into him.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I had layed Chelsea on her bed and wrapped a dozen blankets around her. She hadn't moved a muscle other than breathing. I stroked her hair. I wonder what happened before she passed out. Also, how did she stop breathing for so long. She... died and then came back... I don't know. She screamed something about someone going to kill her... I sighed. There was no point in trying to figure it out.

The door opened and a man came in. "I'm the doctor. Doctor Trent. Where's the patient?" I gestured at Chelsea. She looked so helpless. Doctor Trent went and took her temperature. He did his doctor thing and examined her. I stood and leaned against the wall.

"Hmm...Hhhhhhmmmmm..." I was beginning to get a bit annoyed. He kept hmm-ing to himself and it was beginning to piss me off.

"Very interesting." He turned to face me. "Has she got any family?" I shook my head. "What about you? Are you her boyfriend?" I felt my face grow red. "N-no..." How I wished I was though... Huh? !

"How about close friends?" He asked. I nodded. "Will you fetch them for me?" I went outside and called in Mirabelle, Julia, Natalie and Lanna. I followed too. I wanted to know what was wrong with Chelsea.

Doctor Trent looked at us when we came in.

"How is she doctor? Is she ok?" Mirabelle asked. She looked quite stressed about everything.

The doctor's face went into deep thought. "She will live. But..." I looked at him, questionaly. "But?" He looked at me and told me something very odd.

"Well, it's almost like... She has a temperature and will suffer a bit of a headache but other then that everything is fine." I was about to say something but Julia bet me to it.

"That can't be right! She practically died! Vaughn was even there! Her breathing stopped and there was no pulse!" I nodded, remembering the shock I felt when she collapsed. The doctor just shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing in her system gives her any right to even collapse."

Mirabelle thanked the doctor and payed him and then he left. We all ran to her bedside.

"Chels! Chelsea! You're gonna be ok! Thank the goddess!" Julia kept on talking to Chelsea even though Chelsea was unconscious. Everyone took turns talking to her 'cept me. I wanted to wait till everyone was gone.

When they did leave, I pulled up a chair and sat beside Chelsea.

"Hey, Chelsea, I want answers when you wake up. If Julia made you do that just to get me to say something to you, she's dead. You scared the shit outta me!" I chuckled to myself.

I stared at Chelsea. She was so pretty even though she was a sickly pale colour. I smiled thinking about what I'd have to do when she wakes up. I could get some strawberries for her, her favourite. She'd probably stutter, accept them and then show up the next day at the shop with some porridge. She always did. I thought about what I was feeling when she passed out. Stuff like I'd never hear her laugh again, I'd probably never smile, laugh or chuckle ever again, I'd become even more anti-social than I already was. As I was thinking this, the door opened behind me. I turned to see who it was.

It was that weird rich kid... Sabrina or something like that. She looked like she was going to collapse when she saw Chelsea. Then she broke into a big smile.

"H-hey Vaughn. I just wanted to see if you'd like to join me for lunch in the diner." I looked at her with no expression on my face.

"No."

"H-huh?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Oh, come on! There's no point hanging around here anyway. She's not waking up anytime soon."

I glared at her. What the fuck? The doc said she was going to wake up. What the fuck did she know.

"From what I gathered outside, she's probably dead. So come on!"

"You obviously didn't hear everything then. Just go."

"Ok! I didn't want to say this but I'm so much better then that bitch that's lying in that bed! Just forget about that cow and go out with me!"

I glared daggers at her. How dare she call Chelsea a bitch! She's the fucking bitch!

"Sabrina, get the fuck out of this room before I fucking attack you."

She looked shocked.

"I said, get the fuck out of this fucking room!" I was yelling now.

"Fine! But mark my words, one day you'll realise your mistake and come running for me!" With that she left. Thank the fucking goddess.

I looked back at Chelsea. I sat back down on the chair and stroked her hair. She twitched. I looked at her in shock. She slowly opened her eyes. "V-vaughn?" "Chelsea!"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "W-where am I?" She looked around.

"Your in your house. You..um..passed out outside."

She opened her eyes in terror. "I-I remember! Where's Dereck?"

I looked at her. "Dereck?"

"Yeah, Dereck. He was outside and then I had a flashback and I saw me when I was 15 and I screamed and he shot the me now and then... I think I mentally died..."

She wasn't making any sense. "Mentally died?"

She nodded. "It's when you die mentally and your body stops working but your still alive. It's like... Like if you see something in your head and you get so scared you change the events and then you die but not physically. You believe so hard that what ever scared you is real you might delude yourself into actually feeling the pain and because of that your body stops. Usually to bring you back, someone has to contradict what ever the person who killed you said that really upset you. For example, Dereck told me no one cared, no one ever would. I believed him. So I needed someone to replace everyone that was ever in my life except they had to care." She paused to make sure I understood. I kinda did. I nodded for her to continue. She took a breath.

"Well, I didn't know many people. But I need someone to replace my parents, my sister and my boyfriend. When I was in my...situation Mirabelle said she loved me like a daughter. That replaces Mam and Dad. She actually cared. Natalie, Lanna and Julia said I was their sister. That replaces Sadie... She never really liked me either... But they do care. And Dereck was replaced with...you... You said you loved me. And I know you did... You cared. I know you would never come home drunk. You would never hit me. If someone harmed me you would protect me. You...you loved me so you cared..."

I looked at her as she looked back at me. I leant forward and kissed her. She kissed me back. I felt like I was in heaven. Her lips tasted of strawberries. I had never kissed anyone before. I'm happy my first kiss was with Chelsea.

**I couldn't write a story without some sci-fi stuff in there(I love si-fi!). Tell me if I should change the genre of the story to Romance/Sci-Fiction or keep it Romace/Hurt/Comfort by reviewing! So long! :)**


	11. What Would You Do?

**Authors Note : Heya! I'm glad some of ye liked the previous chapter! Was worried for a while! Anyway here's the next one! This chapter does have rape in it, but I'm only 13 so I won't go into details.**

**KeepingMystery : Finally! Someone agrees with me that time machines exist! :)**

**Disclaimer : I, PurpleSweets13, do not own Harvest Moon. *Sniff*.**

Chapter 11

Chelsea's P.O.V.

After he pulled back, he smiled. A genuine smile. And it suited him. It lit up his features and made him better looking then he already was. And that, my friends, is hard to do. He's already the best looking on the island. His smile was contagious. I broke into a huge smile as well. He stroked my hair. I pretended to purr. He chuckled.

"Chelsea, you said that to mentally die, you have to imagine something that scares you and then change the events. So what did you imagine?" I thought about it. I had never told anyone what had happened that weekend. It was too scary. But if I didn't, I might die again... And it was Vaughn. He had never let me down yet.

I took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to hear?" He nodded.

"Well, a little after I turned 15..."

_I ran out of my apartment. They were driving me demented. Oh, wait till I was 18. They'll regret it then._

_I had been kicked out for a weekend. I sighed. I wish Julia was still here. I could go to her's instead of Dereck's. No point in wishing though._

_I rang the buzzer to Dereck's. I hope he hurries on. It's cold out here. He opened the door in his usual state. Hair a mess, eyes bloodshot and wearing tracksuit bottoms. He used to be the best looking in school when he was 13. He's 17 now and already drinking._

_"What?"_

_"Mam and Dad kicked me out again. Can I come in?"_

_"Your a pain in the ass. Get in."_

_I hope that's Dereckese for 'You poor thing! Come in, come in!' Yeah right, in my dreams._

_"Upstairs. You know the drill."_

_I nodded. Bastard. I hope one day I can have a boyfriend who will worry about my well being. I'd never say that to Dereck though. He'd roar and say stuff like 'Bitch! You'll never find anyone in this fucking world nicer then me!' If no ones nicer then him, then I want to die._

_Upstairs in his...um...house? was disgusting. Sheesh, I can swear there is mold growing in his kitchen. At least at home my kitchen is clean. Because of me, sure, but it's just horrible living in house with freaking MOLD._

_Dereck came behind me while I was looking around in disgust at his apartment. He spoke then, giving me a heart attack._

_"You know, I'm sick of not getting any action." What? 'Action'. I'm freaking 15!_

_"W-well, maybe we should call it off then? You know, go our seperate ways?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say..._

_"Hahahahahaha! Are you mad? No, I think I'll just force my way in there." My eyes widened. Hell no! I'm 15 and I'm not getting raped!_

_I turn and legged it to the door. No, no, no! I pulled on the door knob. Fuck! It's locked! I'm on a 19 floor building, on the 13th floor, the door is locked and I'm about to get raped! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_Dereck came up behind me and grabbed me. I screamed and he covered my mouth with his hand. I wiggled and kicked. I'm 15 and I'm not about to have my virgin stolen by this creep. Twas no use. He's much stronger then me..._

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_Next night, I was worn out. I felt sick and kept having nightmares about the night before. I couldn't go back home yet. I planned to escape tonight and sleep on a park bench. But I'd have to get out before Dereck came home._

_Just as I was thinking this, the door opened behind me. The light switched on. A figure started to walk towards me. I turned and looked at him, frightened._

_He laughed at my weakness. He walked over and kicked me._

_"Get up!" He yelled at me. I stood up sharpish._

_"You know, if I let you go, you'll just run and tell everyone, won't you?" I shook my head fiercefully. Who would I tell? Just let me go!_

_"Ha! You expect me to believe you! You pathetic, little..!" He struck me on the cheek._

_"You know, nobody cares for you. Nobody ever will. What do you say I put you out of your misery?" He took out a gun. No! I don't want to die now! I want to grow old with a loving husband and kids and...and..._

_He pulled the trigger... *Click*. "Oh, what the fuck!"_

_Oh god! Oh god, yes! It wasn't loaded! Dereck went to find bullets. He left the front door wide open. OH GOD, YES! I ran as fast as my legs would go._

"And I never saw him after that..." I told Vaughn what had happened. He was red with rage and had his hands curled into fists.

"Vaughn? Vaughn, are you ok?"

"NO CHELSEA, I'M NOT OK! THAT FUCKING BASTARD RAPED YOU AND THEN TRIED TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE FUCKING OKAY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING HUNT DOWN THAT FUCKING BASTARD AND FUCKING MURDER HIM IN HIS FUCKING SLEEP!"

I stared at him. H-he cared THAT much? Vaughn put his face in his hands. I sat upright and placed my hands on Vaughn's shoulders.

"Vaughn, calm down. I'm alive. And I know I won't die if he comes after me ever again."

He lifted his head to look me in the eye. "Why?"

I smiled. "Because I have you."

I hugged him and snuggled into his shoulder. He hugged me back and whispered in my ear. "I won't let him go near you, Chels. I promise."

"Aw, sweet."

Someone's voice sounded through the room. It was a voice I know and dreaded. Vaughn heard it too. He whipped around and his gaze landed on a man. A man with brown tousled hair and bloodshot eyes. His skin was pale and his eyes were a glowing green colour.

Dereck.


	12. The Ending

**Authors Note : Sorry for not updating this for quite a while. I just kinda lost interest! And at the worst possible moment too! This is the last chapter! Yay!**

Chapter 12

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I turned around to a sound of a voice. Chelsea heard it to and the moment her gaze landed on whose voice it belonged to, her face went pale. The man walked up and stroked her cheek.

"You see? I told you we would be together again." He said, looking at Chelsea with a sick, perveted look on his face. I realised who this was. This bastard raped and abused Chelsea. This bastard was Dereck.

Dereck turned to look at me. "Well, well, cowboy. I'll be taking this pretty little lady away with me." I growled at him. "Over my dead body." He laughed. It sended chills up and down my spine. "Oh no, dear cowboy. We're not in a wild west movie. Nobody says that anymore. I'm surprised you even know how to speak. Your parents died when you were young. How did you go to school?" I stared at him. How did he know? He only met me fucking two minutes ago. "What's he on about, Vaughn?" Chelsea's voice came from behind me. "Oh? You didn't tell anyone? I suppose since you didn't have any parents you don't know how to socialize." He laughed again. My fists were clenched together.

Dereck didn't notice and snorted. "You know, boy, your parents are the whole reason I exist. I'm going to tell you what happened and why it happened." He looked around before telling Chelsea my dreaded past.

"Well, before your mother came along, your father was in love with another woman called Monique. She loved him with all of her heart. But that all went away with the arrival of Shelly. Shelly was beautiful and sweet. She managed to befriend everyone, inculding James, your father. James was on quite good terms with this Shelly. He was still dating Monique but was becoming more and more distance. Then one day, James announced to Monique that he couldn't be with her anymore. He was in love with Shelly. This broke Monique's heart. She was killed emotionally.

A year later, James proposed to Shelly. Monique went beserck. She started drinking, doing drugs. She had lost everything that meant anything to her. Then, she recieved news that Shelly was pregnant. This drove her completly insane. She went out and got really, really drunk. She ended up getting knocked up by some drunk idiot.

9 months passed and Monique had a baby boy. Shelly also had a baby boy. Monique didn't care for her son. He was unplanned. Unintentional. Unwanted.

Shelly loved her son. He was meant to be. On purpose. Special.

Monique hated every day when she had to look at Shelly and James together. The child was no better. He had James's hair and Shelly's eyes. He was both of them, put together. She wanted to end her suffering.

One night, when everyone was asleep, Monique snuck into their house. She layed gas around downstairs and set the place on fire. She then ran, with her son, to the city.

Two weeks later, Monique heard that Shelly and James had died in a horrible fire. They were so badly burnt that nobody reconized them without doing a DNA. The son, had lived. Him and his cowboy hat were the only things that survived. He was sent to an orphange in the city."

Tears were welling in my eyes as I remembered times with my parents and the times in that dreaded orphange. Dereck looked up and smiled at me like a maniac.

"Yes, Vaughn. Shelly is your mother, James is your father, you are the child, Monique killed your parents and I'm her child." That was enough. I launched at him and punched him in his face. He was no easy battle. He fought back. I pinned him down and reached into my boot, where I keep my penknife. I took it out and pressed it against his throat.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you. I'm not afraid to. If I have to, I will kill you. Stay away from me. Stay away from Sunny Islands. And most importantly, stay away from Chelsea."

His lips twitched into a evil smile. "I underestimated you, cowboy. But I will take Chelsea away from here, if it's the last thing I do."

He used all off his strenth to push me off. He kept fighting until he was on top of me. He placed and hand on my throat. "What do you say to dying?" He tightened his grip and started to choke me. I turned my head and saw my penknife. I reached out and grabbed it. Dereck didn't notice, he was to busy laughing like a maniac. I clutched the knife and stabbed it through his abdomen. He let out a piercing scream and clutched his stomach. He pulled the knife out before collapsing to the ground.

I turned and saw Chelsea, as pale as a ghost. "I-is he d-dead?" I looked back at Dereck. He was letting out small, raspy breaths. I turned back to Chelsea. "No."

She let out a sigh. "While you were fighting, I called the police. There coming to pick him up soon."

I nodded and looked back at the man who was curled in pain, letting blood spill all over Chelsea's floor.

"Vaughn?"

I looked back at Chelsea. She walked up to me so she could look me in the eye. She let out a small sigh and gave me a huge smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for protecting me." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was just a sweet as the last one, only longer. Our mouths moved against each others in perfect timing. I felt like I was only half of a puzzle and she was the other half. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I could feel her heart beating at 1000 miles per hour. Mine was too. I finally understood my feelings for this girl. From the moment she stepped into my life, I knew she was special. I didn't know why but now I do. She is my other half.

"Freaking finally!" A voice came from behind us. We jumped away from each other and saw Julia, Lanna, Natalie and Mark looking at us from the door. My face was turning red and so was Chelsea's. Julia ran up and hugged me. Confused I just patted her back. She then went up to Chelsea. "See! See!" She pulled Chelsea in a bone-crushing hug. Chelsea mouthed 'help me!' to me and I snickered back at her.

One Year Later : Chelsea's P.O.V.

I finished up all of my chores pretty quickly. Vaughn wanted to see me down at the beach. He wouldn't tell me why though. That man was always one for mysteries.

It had been 1 year since Vaughn stabbed Dereck. After that Dereck had been arrested for rape. Vaughn and I had been going out ever since. Alot of things have and Elliot were wed a season ago, as was Denny and Lanna. Mark and Natalie have started going steady and something looks like it's happening between Sabrina and Pierre.

I ran down to the beach and saw Vaughn staring out into sea. I snuck up behind him and jumped on to his back.

"What the..!" Vaughn said. I laughed.

"Yeehaw!" He was giving me a piggyback at this point. He laughed before putting me down.

"So what d'ya need to talk to me about?" I asked. Vaughn shuffled around for a little bit before looking at me in the eye.

"Chelsea. You know how I'm not so good with words? Well...um... I-I have been thinking about you alot lately...and I've been trying to figure out my feelings for you...and...um..." Oh no. He wasn't going to break up with me, was he? He pulled something out of his pocket. I caught a glimpse of something blue. Vaughn looked around and then back at me. He sighed and got down on one knee and took out a blue feather. OH MY GOD! He wasn't...proposing, was he? !

"Ch-Chelsea... I-I'd like to spend the rest of my life by your side. W-will you...marry me?"

My eyes went wide. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes and a million times yes!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him, while taking the blue feather from him.

"Come on. I want to tell Julia and Mirabelle." He took my hand and we left for the animal shop.

Eight years later : Still Chelsea's P.O.V.

"Oliva! Stop fighting with your brother and help me with my cows!"

My daughter slunk out of the house, annoyed she had been caught arguing.

"Mam, he started it!" Oliva complained.

"Do you want me to get your father out here?" Oliva shook her head fiercefully, her brunette hair flying everywhere. Her purple eyes were begging for mercy.

I chuckled to myself. "Come on. I want to call over to Julia's soon." Her eyes lit up. "Will Alan be there?" I sighed. "Yes. He will. Will you brush the cows down while get your brother ready?" She nodded.

I now had two children. A seven year old girl and a four year old boy. Oliva and Nick. Julia had one boy, Alan, who was also seven. Lanna had two boys, a six year old and a two year old. Natalie was now married and had one girl and was pregnant with another one. Pierre and Sabrina had gotten married and she was pregnant with their first kid.

Oliva had brown hair and purple eyes. She was a complete tomboy and her best friend was Alan. She was really outgoing and friendly. She was like a miniature me. Nick was much more quiet. He had Vaughn's hair and my eyes. He had Vaughn's personality. He was quite good with babies though.

I walked inside, to see Vaughn talking to Nick. I smiled and walked over to them. I gave them a hug each and planted a kiss on Nick's head. "Julia has invited us for lunch, 'k? Lanna is there as well." I said to them both. Nick nodded and walked into his room to put on his shoes.

Vaughn groaned. "Do I have to go?" He asked, playfully. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a kiss.

My life may not have such a happy beginning but look where I am now. I have a wonderful husband, two brilliant kids and a bunch of amazing friends. I'm the happiest person alive. And everyday, I wake up and I can't help but think to myself 'Now what do you say, Dereck? Now what do you say?'

The End

**It is over! I finished my first fanfic! Yay! Celebrate! I'd like to thank those who reviewed, favourite this story and followed this story. You're the guys who made me keep going! You're awesome! Peace! :)**


End file.
